The New Girl
by Roswells-Gurl
Summary: This is a story about a new girl named Brianna whats the real reason shes in roswell and what is she hiding? PLEASE Review... Do my stories really suck that bad?? i mean no one will review or read them they must
1. Default Chapter

name Brianna Winters  
  
age 17 ½  
  
looks long red hair, green eyes tan skin she about 5'7 and around 145  
  
family lives with her mom who is a doctor in a house  
  
personality she is strict and nice, she's a work a holic she is some what shy but doesn't like to be taken advantage of.  
  
1 She likes to go out with friends, she likes school she likes to play guitar, she likes working and is gonna work at the crash down hopefully.  
  
She is in Roswell as the new girl since her moms new boy friend lives there.  
  
She is going to become good friends with Liz and she has a secret crush on Michael. And does she have some secrets of her own? 


	2. meeting liz

Brianna Winters walked up the stairs of Roswell high for the very first time. She was nervous because she had never been in Roswell before let alone go to school there. Her mom and her had moved there the previous week and she was starting school.  
  
She could see the usual groups of people as she went to the registration office. There was a group of kids that didn't look any different then she did.  
  
Her first class was bio she was happy since that was one of her favorite classes.  
  
Everyone this is Brianna Winters she is new to our school so I hope you all make her feel welcomed. The teacher said as Brianna went and took a seat next to a very pretty girl she had long dark brown hair she was very thin with light skin and big dark brown eyes. She looked up as Brianna sat down.  
  
Hi I'm Liz Parker. The girl said shaking my hand.  
  
I'm Brianna Winters I just moved here to Roswell. I said sounding like a complete and utter idiot.  
  
That's great have you been showed around school yet? Liz asked sweetly  
  
No I just got here and haven't made any friends. I said wondering where Liz was gonna take the conversation.  
  
Oh well I'd be very happy to show the school at lunch it you'd like. Liz asked looking at the teacher real quickly.  
  
Oh ok that'd be awesome so I'll meet you after math then. I said as I looked towards the teacher to find out what was todays assignment.  
  
I had a lot of very nice people in my class I meet the most cutest boy in all of New Mexico his name was Michael Guerin only the problem was he didn't even know I existed I had him in my art class since I love art. Michael was pretty tall with sort of tan skin brownish greens eyes and really spiky brown hair he was a total hottie.  
  
I meet a girl named Isabel Evans she was a really pretty girl she had long blonde hair with honey brown skin blue eyes she was really tall and thin. 


	3. Meeting the group

At lunch time…  
  
Hey Liz over here. A guy said as I was walking up to meet Liz, the guy was tall, lanky, with pale skin and short brownish red hair.  
  
Hey Alex this is my friend Brianna Winters she's new to Roswell. Liz said when I had finally gotten there.  
  
Nice to meet you Brianna what brings you to Roswell. He asked politely.  
  
Oh nothing my mom just came to live here with her new boy friend. I said not wanting to say too much.  
  
Well I'm gonna go show her around so I'll catch up with you after school at the crash down ok Alex? Liz said turning towards him he nodded and ran off.  
  
He seems really nice. I said after Alex had gone from there.  
  
We walked around and she showed me all the "hang outs" then we went to a table in the quad where there was that boy Michael, and that girl Isabel. I then saw a short, thin, long curly blonde haired girl sit down next to Michael. Then I saw a very tall thin dark haired guy sit down next to Isabel.  
  
Ok those are my friends, the girl over there with the long straight blonde hair is my friend Isabel Evans, the guy next to her is my friend Max Isabel's twin brother. He's also my boy friend, she had a dreamy look in her eyes as she said it. The other girl is my best friend Maria Deluca she's a sweet heart, and that's my friend Michael Guerin. They're all very nice want me to introduce you?  
  
Yeah that'd be great if you don't mind doing so. I said looking at Michael who had just hit Maria's arm playfully.  
  
Hey everyone this is Brianna Winters she's new in Roswell and I'm showing her around the school. Liz said giving Max a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Hi Brianna I'm Isabel I have a class with you don't I?  
  
Yeah I have english with you I think.  
  
Max gave me a weird look then looked at Michael I didn't know what their problem was.  
  
Hey Brianna I'm Maria its really nice to meet you. Maria said grinning at me.  
  
Its nice to meet you all but I think I better get going to class now. I said nervously.  
  
Oh what class do you have next? Max asked curiously.  
  
Oh I have economics next I think. I said wondering why he cared or maybe he just wanted to be nice to me since I was friends with his girl friend now.  
  
Oh my gosh that is so cool I have that too. Maria exclaimed happily.  
  
That is very cool Maria maybe we could walk there together. I said hoping she didn't think I sounded like a total geek.  
  
Hey your names Brianna right? A cute guy said he had a letterman jacket on so he was more then likely a jock. He had short brown hair, sort of tanned skin he was muscled and not short but not really tall.  
  
Yeah that's my name why? I asked nervously.  
  
Oh that's cool, I'm Kyle Valentie. Kyle said he had thought she was a cutie so he wanted to ask her out. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. we can go hang out at the crash down.  
  
Umm, I looked at Liz to see if he was a good guy or if she'd give me a look like say no say no. but she just looked at me and smiled and then nodded her head.  
  
That sounds great here's my number call me after school and we can talk. 


	4. bonding

In class…  
  
So how do you like the school so far? Maria asked me suddenly.  
  
Oh its great I mean you guys are all so nice except for maybe that Michael guy he kept giving me weird looks and kept staring at me what's the deal with him any way?  
  
Oh him he's nothing to worry about he just isn't very open trust me I am his ex girl friend he may be a good friend but he isn't that good with relationships it takes a lot to gain his trust but once you got it he's always there for you.  
  
If you don't mind me asking why'd you guys break up?  
  
Oh its fine uh well its complicated its just he basically doesn't think we're destined to be together he thinks he should be with Izzy(Isabel). Maria said with a look of sadness crossed her face but was quickly replaced by a big smile.  
  
That does sound pretty complicated girl. I said feeling like a kid compared to all these people I now know.  
  
Did you have a lot of friends at your old school? She asked curiously.  
  
Actually I didn't have any friends it seems as though every where I go no one likes me they think I'm stupid or something. 


	5. Briannas date

On her date…  
  
Hi is Brianna home? Kyle asked nervously into the phone.  
  
Yeah this is her is this Kyle?  
  
Yeah its me I was wondering if you wanna go out now or something.  
  
Yeah that'd be great do you want me to meet you at the crash down in a half hour?  
  
Yeah that'd be cool so see you there.  
  
I went and looked into my closet to find something to wear I decided on dark blue jean flares with a black tank top with a sweater over it. I put little make up on and then I put my hair half up.  
  
20 minutes later I was sitting in a booth at the crash down watching Maria and Liz work and Michael work the grill.  
  
What can I get you? Maria asked coming over to me.  
  
Oh well can I have a coke? I asked not wanting to eat till Kyle got here.  
  
Yeah I'll be back in a minute. Maria said and she bounced away the crash down wasn't too busy but it was a lot of work I was sure.  
  
She brought back a coke but it wasn't that cold I knew I shouldn't use my powers out in public but no one would notice would they? Oh I didn't tell you I was an alien with powers? My mom knows but hates me for it. So I put my hand over it and made it very cold. I hated being an alien since I'd never meet anyone else like me. I knew there were more out there but I'd never meet them before.  
  
Ria can I talk to you for a minute? Michael asked.  
  
What is it space boy I got customers. Maria said acting annoyed but she really wasn't.  
  
I just felt a surge of power and it's close are Isabel, or Max here?  
  
No actually they're not any where near here they stayed after school today remember. Maria said wondering who could be a alien.  
  
I don't wanna jump to conclusions but the new girl is out there. Michael said noticing her.  
  
Brianna she's not an alien she's too normal. Maria said.  
  
Yeah well look at Isabel who would suspect her?  
  
We'll have a meeting tonight at my place ok? Michael said meaning this was a set deal. So inform everyone.  
  
Hey Kyle you look great. I said when he sat down in front of her. He did look very cute.  
  
You look good Brianna sorry I kept you waiting.  
  
No it's very fine I was just drinking a coke did you want something?No I'm fine for right now. Then Liz walked over and whispered something in his ear.  
  
What did she want? I asked curiously.  
  
Oh she just wanted to ask how the date was going without embarrassing me. 


	6. Bri's date part 2

Oh well that's cool, so do you have any sisters or brothers? I asked I really seemed to like Kyle but I doubt he likes me.  
  
I'm an only child I live with my dad he's the sheriff Kyle said staring into my eyes. Do you have any sisters or brothers?  
  
No I'm an only child also but I live with my mom. I said smiling at him.  
  
That's cool we have something in common. He said looking over to the left. I looked over to see Max walking into the crash down.  
  
Hey how bout I go get the waitress? Cause if your not hungry I'll wait. Kyle said smiling at me.  
  
No its fine go get here if you want to. I said oblivious to the fact that they keep staring at me.  
  
This better be important Maxwell because I don't have all day I'm on a date. Kyle said not really upset but he really liked Brianna and didn't wanna be gone too long in case she got the idea he didn't like her.  
  
Michael said he felt a surge of power being used a few minutes before you got here and Iz and I were still at school and Brianna was here.  
  
So let me get this straight you think that Brianna is a alien?  
  
We're just saying it might not be coincidence that as soon as she shows up Michael feels power being used.  
  
That is a bit weird but you guys don't need to go jumping to conclusions. Kyle said trying to be the voice of reason.  
  
Hey what took you so long? I was beginning to think you didn't like me no more. Brianna said flirtatiously.  
  
Of course I still like you. he said blushing. So Maria said she'd be over in a minute to take the orders they're kind of piled up in there.  
  
Oh well that's fine is Max gonna sit with us? I asked cause I saw Max walking over.  
  
Oh yeah just until Liz gets off work so they can go on their date.  
  
Hey Brianna right? Max said sitting next to Kyle. Can I have a sip of your coke?  
  
Umm yeah sure I guess so. I said handing it to him, maybe he couldn't afford one.  
  
Its just I don't really want one I just want a drink. Max said taking a drink and he tasted that it was a bit off sort of like when Isabel would heat things up or cool them off they'd have a sort of weird taste.  
  
Well Kyle I'm sorry but I just looked at the time and I got to get going cause I told my mom I'd be home early to help her with the laundry. Will you call me? I asked I had noticed a weird look on Max's face when he took a drink.  
  
Yeah of course I will its really no problem babe. Kyle said he gave her a hug he felt really calm when she hugged him and then she kissed his cheek.  
  
I really wanted Kyle to have a girl friend he deserves to be happy. I'm not sure if I should still have Tess in this because I don't want Alex to die in my story. So I am thinking that Brianna is going to be Tess and she knows about the royal four but doesn't really spend much time thinking about it because she just wants to be normal. What do you all think I should do? 


	7. talk with mom

At home…  
  
Mom I need to talk to you really badly. I said storming in the house not thinking about the fact my mother hates me or the fact she hates it when I wanna talk to her.  
  
What the hell do you want coming up in here like a mad man? My mom screamed.  
  
I think I found a part of the royal four mom. I said knowing my mom knew exactly what I was talking about because Nacedo had well informed her of it when he left me to be watched by her.  
  
Why would you think that honey? She asked calming down a bit.  
  
Because mom ok there's this guy Max and he gives me weird vibes I feel like I know him some how and then today he asked for a drink of my soda which I stupidly chilled with my powers and its as if he knew the taste. I said scared of what would happen.  
  
We have to call Nacedo right away. My mom said and took off for the phone.  
  
What do you think so far? Is it a good story? Should I continue? 


	8. phone&Kyle

Nacedo I think I located one of the royal four. Brianna said into the phone knowing Nacedo wanted nothing more then for her to live her destiny.  
  
Its about time what's the name of the person? He asked annoyed.  
  
Max Evans, I said smiling.  
  
Ah I see you've located your life mate the king.  
  
How did you know?  
  
Cause I already knew who they are but you have to find out on your own destiny has to work its self out on its own.  
  
I am on my way to Roswell as of this moment so I will be in touch. He said then hung up on me before I got the chance to say goodbye.  
  
At school…  
  
Kyle hey what's up? I said as he was waiting for me by my locker the next morning.  
  
I was just wondering how you were and I wanted to tell you I had a great time on our date last night.  
  
Oh so did I I'm really sorry I had to leave so soon. I said not wanting him to think I ditched him.  
  
Kyle and the group had a meeting and Max explained how he felt a vibe from her and he had tasted her drink that tasted a bit off like their food did normally. They had decided to spy on her for a while even though Kyle didn't want to because he cared about her and it didn't matter to him either way.  
  
I know its boring but yeah tell me what ya think. 


	9. the meeting

That night…  
  
Michael and Maria got stuck with the first watch they were following Brianna to the outskirts of town. They saw her get out of her car and walk over to another car.  
  
This is a bit suspicious if you asked me. Maria said watching closely to see that Brianna was talking to a guy that looked about 40.  
  
Yeah I know it is but this doesn't make her not of this earth.  
  
Nacedo its so nice to see you, I said as a I gave a hug to the man that was like a father to me.  
  
Have you seen Max any where? He asked me suddenly looking around.  
  
No he's been avoiding me as if he knows who I am or something. I said.  
  
They all do Brianna I know I can sense it from them.  
  
Who is they all?  
  
Max and Isabel Evans and then theres Michael Guerin they're all missing parts to the royal four I looked into it and a miss Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Kyle Valenti, sheriff Valenti and a Alex Whitman know about them.  
  
Wow I don't get how they could let so many humans know about them.  
  
It was their choice to make we must talk to them you make a meeting with them and I'll explain everything. 


	10. talkin in the eraser room

That night…  
  
Michael and Maria got stuck with the first watch they were following Brianna to the outskirts of town. They saw her get out of her car and walk over to another car.  
  
This is a bit suspicious if you asked me. Maria said watching closely to see that Brianna was talking to a guy that looked about 40.  
  
Yeah I know it is but this doesn't make her not of this earth.  
  
Nacedo its so nice to see you, I said as a I gave a hug to the man that was like a father to me.  
  
Have you seen Max any where? He asked me suddenly looking around.  
  
No he's been avoiding me as if he knows who I am or something. I said.  
  
They all do Brianna I know I can sense it from them.  
  
Who is they all?  
  
Max and Isabel Evans and then theres Michael Guerin they're all missing parts to the royal four I looked into it and a miss Liz Parker, Maria Deluca, Kyle Valenti, sheriff Valenti and a Alex Whitman know about them.  
  
Wow I don't get how they could let so many humans know about them.  
  
It was their choice to make we must talk to them you make a meeting with them and I'll explain everything. 


	11. explanations

At Michael's house…  
  
I'm so nervous Michael. I said I was starting to shake.  
  
It's gonna be ok just tell them everything you told me today and whatever you left out and then your friend will get here.  
  
I am gonna try but its going to be so hard for me cause I'm so scared.  
  
Baby girl don't be worried its gonna be alright I'm here and so is everyone else Kyle will be here.  
  
Ok everyone you're all probably wondering why I wanted you all here today. I said nervously looking at Michael.  
  
Well as I'm sure you guys already figured out I'm not of this earth. And I know neither are 3 of you. you guys are the missing part of the royal four and my destiny.  
  
What do you mean the royal four? Isabel asked.  
  
Well it's simple Max was your king and I was his wife and queen, you Isabel were his sister and Michael's wife who was Max's second in command. My name was Ava, Isabel you were known as Vilandra, Max was Zan and you Michael you were known as Rath.  
  
How do you know all of this? Max asked looking at his girl friend who looked like her heart was breaking.  
  
Oh Nacedo filled me in on my life before this one and what my purpose is. I said I was so frightened I didn't wanna hurt anyone.  
  
Who is Nacedo? Liz asked speaking for the first time.  
  
That is our mentor he's the person that saved our pods when the ship crashed. He is a shape shifter and one of our protectors. He will be here any second and then he will explain all the stuff I cant.  
  
Don't worry I want Kyle and Brianna together too. And that's what I am hopeing will happen after all the alien stuff gets squared away. 


	12. What to do next

Later that night…  
  
Max what are we going to do your not even supposed to be with me. Liz said her and Max had went back to her house to talk on the balcony.  
  
I don't know its all happening way too fast for me to know what is gonna happen. I just don't get how all this can be true I told you once I believe you make your own destiny. Max said.  
  
Brianna, what is all this about destiny? Kyle asked.  
  
I don't know but I cant stop it from happening I knew it'd happen one day and I don't want to give in but I have no choice.  
  
You do you don't have to follow somebody else's destiny someone who died and doesn't even exist any more.  
  
I know Kyle I wish we could be together but I know it would only hurt you more. And with that I kissed him and took off.  
  
I can't believe her I think I feel in love and she doesn't care.  
  
Michael I know this changes everything I know we're not "together" but I've always felt we're meant to be together and now this. Maria said beginning to cry. Michael wrapped his arms around her.  
  
I don't want this to be real because I love you and that means your not mine. Maria said sniffling,  
  
Baby don't cry Isabel is like a sister to me I don't think we need to follow the destiny's of some dead people.  
  
What do you think should I just stop writing? I know I am not very good but I am doing my best… 


	13. Forgiveness

At school…  
  
Liz can I please talk to you. I begged. I didn't know Max was the one I'm so sorry I don't even like him like that of course I want to do what' s right for my planet but I don't wanna follow a destiny that doesn't make any sense.  
  
Don't try to explain it to me I don't care its not as if I'm in his destiny.  
  
Please don't be like this I cant help what happened don't hate me for it, Max should have known from the beginning not to get involved with Humans because he might have to go to his home planet.  
  
Excuse me are you trying to say your better then me cause I'm human?  
  
No its not even like that girl I mean I am not getting the best deal here either so why can't anyone see that? I liked Kyle a lot but I will never even have the time to go out with him because I would be throwing the lives of an entire race down the tubes if I did.  
  
I know I'm sorry its just I love Max with all my heart and I don't want to be without him in my life. Liz said sadly.  
  
Maria can I talk to you? I wanted to make peace with everyone. So they didn't think I had been out to get them this whole time.  
  
Make it quick I'm busy here. Maria said getting her books out of her locker.  
  
I just wanted to know if you were mad at me about the whole destiny thing?  
  
Why shouldn't I be mad because of you I don't have the love of my life anymore.  
  
How because of me just cause I informed them of their destiny's doesn't mean I'm making the choice for them to follow them or not. I said defensively I was sort of tired of having everyone blame everything on me when I had the same deal as everyone else.  
  
Should I continue? 


	14. Working Together

Brianna wait up, Max said coming down the hall.  
  
I wanna have a meeting tonight with just us to have a talk about what we're gonna do about the whole destiny thing.  
  
That sounds great I just wished everyone wouldn't think I was out to get them that I planned this.  
  
Don't worry everyone will get over it they're just hurting and want someone to blame for it. Max said taking my hand. Instantaneously we connected and I got flashes of his life and he did of mine.  
  
Wow that was intense. I said feeling like Max and me had a bond of some sort I mean we were lovers.  
  
Do you know I can remember some of us? I remember how we first met you were too shy to come up to me at the pool but the pool wasn't a regular pool and you had your friend but I liked you and we fell in love and we got married it was so pretty I remember all my feelings for you also but I don't know its just so weird. I said freaking out.  
  
I wanna talk more about this and see what we can remember together ok? Max said but I have to get going and meet Liz.  
  
Ok that's cool oh Max will you talk to Kyle for me?  
  
Yeah of course anything for an ex wife. He said grinning.  
  
Hey Kyle you got a sec? Max asked catching up to him after school.  
  
Umm yeah sure, he wasn't too sure about Max because he didn't know if Max had decided to follow his "destiny" with his Brianna.  
  
Well I was wondering how come your not gonna go out with Brianna any more?  
  
Because I don't want to get in the way of her destiny or whatever it is that she has to follow.  
  
Yeah but she likes you a lot and she's trying to look past this whole ordeal and she wants to be with you.  
  
Yeah well there's a lot of things I want and can't have. Kyle said walking away.  
  
That went very well. Max muttered under his breath. 


	15. Working Things Out

Maria what's up? Max asked confused as to why Maria was climbing in his room at 12 at night. Then he noticed her crying.  
  
Max I'm sorry to bother you its just I had a fight with Michael earlier and its really gotten me down and I didn't have anyone to turn to.  
  
Don't apologize I'm here for you I was just surprised is all. Are you ok? Max said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
I'm gonna be fine its just I love him so much and then he doesn't even love me. Maria said crying even more.  
  
He does love you Ria I know he does he's just probably confused.  
  
Yeah he's not gonna be confused when he's marrying Isabel and having children. Maria said crying.  
  
Maria don't talk like that all of us are having trouble excepting destiny but none of us want to be with the person. You know that Bri want's to be with Kyle, Michael wants to be with you as hard headed as he is about it, Isabel won't admit it but she wants to be with Alex. And I just wanna be with Liz. Max said trying to get her to see the truth of the situation.  
  
I know I know it just hurts so much and I love him more then anything and I'm sorry for making you listen to all this.  
  
Little did they know that Michael had been outside listening all this time he had tears in his eyes.  
  
Well I love ya sexy boy but I better get going. Maria said giving him a long hug.  
  
Do you want me to walk you? Max said being responisble.  
  
No I'm fine I can walk home alone.  
  
On the way home…  
  
Maria was walking when suddenly someone put their hands over her mouth.  
  
He turned her and around and she saw it was just Michael she smacked him as hard as she could.  
  
Damn Mickey you sure know how to give a girl a heart attack. Maria said giggling since she felt better after her talk with Max.  
  
Suddenly Michael grabbed her checks and started kissing her. He couldn't help it he loved her.  
  
Michael as much as I'd like to do this I know we can't do this not when it's not me your supposed to be kissing. Maria said as she took off running towards her house.  
  
Whatcha thinking so far? I'm doing my best at the story… 


	16. The Talk

The next morning…  
  
Brianna was sitting in her room playing her guitar when Michael came through the window.  
  
Thanks for knocking Mickey. Bri said smiling at him since she thought of him more as a brother now since she liked Kyle.  
  
Your welcome, so Bri we need to have a serious talk ok?  
  
Yeah sure what's wrong?  
  
Well I am thinking if all this destiny stuff is supposed why does it feel so wrong to think about being with the girl of my destiny?  
  
Because you grew up thinking that you weren't supposed to be together.  
  
Yeah but still don't you think if I liked her and was supposed to be with her I'd at least have some sort of feelings for her?  
  
True but you see I do have feelings for Max maybe not very strong ones but feelings never the less. I said smiling cause I did love Max but more because I had connected and felt what he felt like back then. Just wait until you both start remembering the past and then you'll remember.  
  
You mean you and Max remember?  
  
Yeah we remember a lot of our home planet and our love for each other it was so strong Michael.  
  
That's awesome but I just wanna be with Maria. Michael said sadly.  
  
I know and I'd love to try a relationship with Kyle but I don't always get what I want. And I'm willing to give Max a try even if I don't wanna betray Liz but I want to do what's right.  
  
Should I keep going? What do you think about the character Brianna? 


	17. Max&Bri

At the crash down…  
  
What can I get you today? Liz said formally when she came to the table that Max and I were sitting at.  
  
I'd like 2 milk shakes. Max said suddenly.  
  
So Max I was thinking what are we going to do about our remembrance of everything? I asked I was scared and I knew he didn't wanna be with me but I didn't know what else to do.  
  
I know we should try and follow our destiny but I don't wanna hurt Liz like that.  
  
Yeah I don't either but we're never going to know what is right unless we do.  
  
I know but its just so not fair because Liz is my soul mate. But yet I have feelings for you as Ava.  
  
Oh well that's understandable Zan and Ava were married and they're love was so strong. I said not understanding where this was going.  
  
So what's up why you guys looking so intense? Asked Alex.  
  
We were just talking nothing much really. How are you today Alex? Brianna asked feeling out of place.  
  
I am doing good actually Isabel is supposed to meet me here.  
  
Oh for real and why is that might I ask? Max asked intensely he knew his sister had a thing for him but didn't wanna admit it.  
  
I don't know she just said she has some stuff to talk to me about. Alex said with a goofy smile.  
  
Well I better get going see ya there, and see you later Alex. I said getting up to leave.  
  
Don't worry I am big on happy endings. 


	18. Maria&Michael

In the back…  
  
Michael we don't need to talk about this you need to talk to Isabel and the others to see what it is your going to do about the whole situtation before we talk about us. Maria said she loved him but that didn't change the fact.  
  
No listen to me I just want you to know no matter what happens I will never love anyone else the way I loved you, you broke through the wall.  
  
And I love you but that isn't going to change destiny. Maria said holding back tears.  
  
So how have you been holding up? Michael asked her.  
  
I have been alright I guess I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so alone.  
  
Your not alone I will be here for you babe no matter what.  
  
Not when you go back to your home. Maria said starting to tear up.  
  
If I did leave I would never forget you or stop loving you.  
  
They hugged and then parted looking into each others eyes.  
  
Don't even worry about it I am the biggest M&M lover I love them and they should never be not together. 


	19. the descision

Why didn't we invite the humans? Isabel asked later that night when they were having their official meeting at Michael's place.  
  
Because they will influence how we all feel and we have to think clearly and be able to talk without them getting upset or thinking we don't care. Max said he sounded like a born leader like usual.  
  
So what is it we need to discuss? Michael asked looking upset at everyone attitude.  
  
Well who here knows what they're gonna do about the whole destiny thing? Max said taking charge again.  
  
I personally I do not want to follow destiny no offense Iz but I am so not feeling this relationship. Michael said except I kind of think I should because this is what I've wanted my whole life is to find my way home and maybe being with her will help.  
  
I totally agree I am thinking maybe we should try the whole destiny thing and see if it works and then see if we can find a way home. Isabel said she liked Alex but she belonged somewhere else and if he wasn't her destiny then she wasn't his and she didn't want him to be held back cause of her.  
  
So do we all agree then? Max asked looking at Brianna who had very quiet this whole meeting.  
  
I don't know what about the humans they are going to be hurt. I said I felt like everyone would hate me cause I had brought this all on and then I didn't need that in my life.  
  
Don't worry about it they all understand their the ones who are pushing us away. Michael said thinking of Maria who wasn't wanting to be with him because of all of this so if he couldn't be with her then why not try out destiny?  
  
Then it's settled we all explain what we're gonna do to them and then meet back here in 2 hours k? Max said feeling bad.  
  
What do you guys this so far? 


	20. telling them

Liz had staid the night at Maria's to talk…  
  
Liz what are we gonna do we love them.  
  
But we cant stand in their way they'll figure this out and come back to us I just know it.  
  
How can you be sure about that girl?  
  
Cause I know Max and Michael and I know they love us otherwise they wouldn't have gotten involved since that's their number one rule.  
  
But I don't wanna see them with someone else. Maria said sadly.  
  
Me either but I know Max's heart will always belong to me so it doesn't matter who he's with.  
  
I don't know if Michael loves me that much I know he cares and all though.  
  
He does love you girl and you know it as well as I know Max loves me. but if we cant be with them we have to be supportive because they'd be supportive of us if it were us. Liz said thinking logically.  
  
Then the guys came to the window on her balcony.  
  
What are you guys doing here? Maria said opening the window for them.  
  
We need to talk to you guys for one but we need to talk to each of you individually.  
  
Michael and I will go out on the balcony and you guys can have the room. Maria said stepping out the window thing.  
  
Maria I need to tell you that I love you but we had a meeting tonight and we all agreed its best to try out destiny.  
  
What? Why I thought you loved me… how could you Michael. Maria said not understanding.  
  
I love you with all my heart and that wont change but we don't know what else to do I have been searching my whole life and I finally find something to link me back to my home and I cant risk not taking the chance to find this out.  
  
I love you Michael and I wont forget you but please stay away from me from now on ok? Maria said it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.  
  
Ria don't be like that I love you we can be friends.  
  
No that's not possible I cant be just your friend so please stay away if I ever meant anything to you.  
  
Max what's wrong? Liz said as he took her hand and they sat on the bed  
  
Liz we came to a decision, we're going to try out this whole destiny thing.  
  
You all decided this without talking to any of us first? Liz said feeling like they weren't apart of the pod squad anymore since Brianna came.  
  
Its just we didn't wanna be influenced by you all because we love you all and we feel bad.  
  
Don't I know that this is what you have to do so do it. Liz said as she gave him a hug and a kiss just as Maria came through the window.  
  
Michael did you tell her? Max asked after they had climbed down the ladder.  
  
Yeah but she didn't take it very well if I saw so myself. Michael said he felt bad. How'd Liz take it?  
  
Actually Liz took it very well considering we were dating but I guess she just understands my thinking.  
  
Well I'll see you tomorrow Maxwell. Michael said leaving him to go home before everyone would meet there.  
  
Hey sheriff is Kyle home? Brianna asked knowing he was cause the light was on.  
  
Yes he is come on in. he said holding the door open for her.  
  
Kyle Briannas here to see you. The sheriff said he knew exactly what was going on with the "pod squad".  
  
How are you today Brianna? The sheriff asked as they waited for Kyle to come out.  
  
I'm doing alright I guess. I said shyly I didn't know how all that well.  
  
Kyle came out a minute later dressed in baggy blue jeans and a blue polo shirt. his hair was done and he looked really cute.  
  
What's up Bri? Did you need something? He asked wondering what the heck she was doing there at 11 at night.  
  
I need to talk to you privately, no offense. I said looking at the sheriff.  
  
Ok lets go into my room or something.  
  
In the room…  
  
So what do you need? Kyle said he was attracted to her but didn't really know her and didn't wanna take the chance of being hurt.  
  
I am the one that has to inform you of what we decided to do.  
  
And why do I care?  
  
Cant you be nice for just a minute please Kyle.  
  
I'm always nice Brianna but I don't get what the point is to telling us it wasn't as if we got a choice here.  
  
Well I wanted to tell you we decided to try out destiny because there's no other choice but we care about you guys and still wanna be friends. I said I sounded like a robot.  
  
Fine then I'll see you tomorrow or something. He then reached for the door and I walked out.  
  
Isabel was throwing pebbles at Alex's window he then opened it.  
  
Isabel? He whispered quietly looking down at her in amazement.  
  
Get down her Alex I got something to tell you! Isabel said suddenly trying to get him to hurry she only had a half hour before she had to meet the others since she had rehearsed this until it got perfect.  
  
What's wrong Izzy? Alex asked seeing she looked upset and distraught.  
  
Its just they all decided to try out our 'destiny's' and I'm not so sure that's what I want. She said putting her head in her hands.  
  
Don't worry about it your gonna be fine its not a big deal we can still be friends no one is blaming you guys we don't know what we would do if it had been us.  
  
I know Alex I cant believe my life has changed so much in the past week.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so long, and don't worry all you CC lovers it should end happily. How's it going? Is there anything I should change? 


	21. how it went

(sorry I haven't updated in awhile like anyone cares, but still I have been really busy with moving and such. I am so sad about the ending to Roswell not that I don't love Liz and Max its just I think they could have based it a little more around the others like Michael and Maria or Izzy and Kyle to show what their plans were going to be.. you know? I cried through the whole show, and It made me feel kind of sad…. Does anyone know how to get a betta reader or whatever it is called? Thanks… Bre)  
  
  
  
At the apartment…  
  
Ok so how'd it go for everyone? I asked I didn't really wanna know I was scared it was all my fault.  
  
Well Maria didn't take it to well she doesn't really wanna be friends she just feels she wants time to herself now or so it seems. Michael said. I cant believe this is really going to happen.  
  
Liz took it surprisingly well although I kind of think it was all a front so I wouldn't see how much she's hurting. Max said sadly not knowing if this would be the right choice or not.  
  
Alex took it good he was upset but he knew that I didn't have a choice and he understood. Isabel said sleepily.  
  
Well Kyle didn't seem to happy at all he was kind of rude but yet he didn't seem to care either way. I said sadly I knew they had at least found that they cared but Kyle didn't.  
  
He's just hurting is all don't worry about it. Max said hugging me.  
  
At the apartment…  
  
Ok so how'd it go for everyone? I asked I didn't really wanna know I was scared it was all my fault.  
  
Well Maria didn't take it to well she doesn't really wanna be friends she just feels she wants time to herself now or so it seems. Michael said. I cant believe this is really going to happen.  
  
Liz took it surprisingly well although I kind of think it was all a front so I wouldn't see how much she's hurting. Max said sadly not knowing if this would be the right choice or not.  
  
Alex took it good he was upset but he knew that I didn't have a choice and he understood. Isabel said sleepily.  
  
Well Kyle didn't seem to happy at all he was kind of rude but yet he didn't seem to care either way. I said sadly I knew they had at least found that they cared but Kyle didn't.  
  
He's just hurting is all don't worry about it. Max said hugging me.  
  
At the apartment…  
  
Ok so how'd it go for everyone? I asked I didn't really wanna know I was scared it was all my fault.  
  
Well Maria didn't take it to well she doesn't really wanna be friends she just feels she wants time to herself now or so it seems. Michael said. I cant believe this is really going to happen.  
  
Liz took it surprisingly well although I kind of think it was all a front so I wouldn't see how much she's hurting. Max said sadly not knowing if this would be the right choice or not.  
  
Alex took it good he was upset but he knew that I didn't have a choice and he understood. Isabel said sleepily.  
  
Well Kyle didn't seem to happy at all he was kind of rude but yet he didn't seem to care either way. I said sadly I knew they had at least found that they cared but Kyle didn't.  
  
He's just hurting is all don't worry about it. Max said hugging me.  
  
How am I doing? I am thinking should I continue writing? I am gonna start another one but it doesn't seem like people like this… 


	22. A week later

A week later  
  
  
  
Max and me were sitting in their normal booth waiting for Isabel and Michael to show up.  
  
What can I get you today? Maria said cheerfully sounding like a robot who was programmed.  
  
2 chocolate shakes and fries with Tabasco sauce. Max said.  
  
Will that be all for you today? We nodded. I will be back in a minute with your stuff.  
  
So Max can I come over to your house later? Max and I had started dating so had Michael and Isabel. The humans rarely ever talked to any of us except Alex who looked past it.  
  
Yeah that'd be fine by my parents I'm sure they're away for the weekend so we can watch a movie or something?  
  
Yeah I'll bring over a pizza also. I said sounding stupid.  
  
That'd be great maybe we should have Izzy and Michael come to so we could all hang out? Max suggested as they pulled in.  
  
Yeah if they wanna come it's cool by me.  
  
Michael wanna come over to Max's later? I asked Michael and me had talked a lot lately.  
  
Yeah Izzy you'll be there tonight right? Michael asked his girl friend as Maria came over with Max and Briannas stuff.  
  
Can I get you two anything? Maria asked sounding like she was out of a commercial.  
  
Well I'd like a vanilla shake and fries. Isabel said looking at Maria's face. And I'd like the same. Michael said trying to catch her eye but she kept her face down.  
  
Be back in a moment with your food. Maria said as she scurried off.  
  
I cant believe how they're reacting. Isabel said dramatically.  
  
At least we still have Alex he actually cares that we're doing what we think is right. Michael said he was good friends with Alex and wished that Maria and Liz would be as understanding or even Kyle.  
  
I know it just sucks that no one else wants to be friends with us right now. Max said he noticed how I didn't never really talk much but it was cause I'm an outsider I didn't grow up with them or these people I have no real say.  
  
Maria came back with their stuff…  
  
Will that be all for today? Maria said staring out the corner of her eye at Michael.  
  
Umm yeah Maria sure its fine. Max said smiling up at her but she just stared down. She then started walking away from the table.  
  
I noticed Max was staring holes into Liz's back, figures I knew I could never compete with the love he had for her not that I wanted to I respected Liz and Max but I just knew it wasn't right to mess with destiny. Although I knew if Kyle had asked me not to follow through I would have given in I like him so much and I'm never going to at least experience a first kiss with him or be his girl friend at least Max, Iz, and Michael have had those things.  
  
Sorry about the last chapter it was messed up when I uploaded it… 


	23. will she be ok

Authors note: Sorry I haven't really updated this story because I know it sucks alot but hey I'm extremely bored so I decided to just write on it any ways.. so tell me what ya'll think! :-)  
  
Max get up here! Max heard Isabel scream. She was in her room getting ready Max was waiting for Brianna to get there.   
  
What is it Iz? He asked running up there stairs.   
  
Michael called and said that Brianna was in an accident. He found her outside his house. She's on her way over here with him but he said she's not concious. Isabel said frantically.   
  
I'm sure she'll be fine. He said calming even though he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.   
  
I hope so. Isabel said as they heard the door bell.   
  
they both ran down the stairs like hell was on their heels.   
  
Omgosh what happened to her? Iz said when she saw that Bri was bleeding on the side of her face and she was laying limply in Michael's arms.   
  
I don't know I just found her like this laying in the parking lot.   
  
Brianna can you hear me? Max said softly when they had sat her on his bed.   
  
Come on Brianna wake up. Isabel said urgently she was really starting to get scared.   
  
This is no use i'm calling the others. Michael said.   
  
What for its not as if they'll care. Max said coldly.   
  
Maxwell don't be stupid we need their input. Michael said which was a change for him but i guess having Briannas life on the line would be enough for him to worry.   
  
Alex you get Maria and Liz and get the hell over him pronto. Isabel said hastly.   
  
What's wrong what happened? are you alright? he asked nervously.   
  
I'm fine but Brianna's not she's been hurt really bad and she's not concious we need you guys now.   
  
Alright we'll before in no time at all stay calm Iz we'll work this out. he said encouraging.   
  
I know just please hurry i need you right now. she said starting to cry as she hung up the phone.   
  
ten minutes later Liz Maria and Alex were sitting around the bed talking...   
  
what should we do? Isabel said crying into Alex's chest.   
  
I don't know. Max said looking up he hadn't moved from Brianna's side and he looked horrible.   
  
Max it'll be ok she's gonna be fine. Maria said soothingly.   
  
How do you know? Max snapped.   
  
I don't know but I have a feeling.   
  
As if it matters to you if she lives or not. Max said looking away.  
  
Fuck you. Maria said gettting up. I'm out of here. she then walked through the door and into the hall way.   
  
Maria are you ok? Michael asked.   
  
whats it to you? Maria asked rudely.   
  
dont be like that.   
  
dont be like what michael? bitter sad upset? well fuck that i have every right to. i dont even know why i'm here.   
  
yes you do because you care.   
  
yeah right like it matters if i care or not. she then began sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.  
  
Come here. He said gently he put one hand cautiously on her back then softly pulled her to him while rubbing her back rhymatically.   
  
meanwhile in the room...   
  
Max, Max they're here they're coming for me. Brianna said suddenly before she passed out again.   
  
What was that all about? Max said looking at the group...   
  
We don't know 


End file.
